Finally Together
by Bookworm591
Summary: What started out as a drabble, but is coming together as a story. I try hard to have good grammar and spelling, so read and tell me what you think. It's a Percabeth fanfic... Annabeth and Percy are finally going out. enjoy!
1. Percy

I was listening to a sad song when I wrote this, so it might be a bit mushy. anyway, enjoy!

Percy's perspective:

Annabeth and I have been going out for 1 year, 12 days, and 3 and a half hours (wow, I'm gay). Truthfully, it's been the best year of my life. Camp has been laid back

with no problems since the Titan war, which gave Annabeth and I time to focus on a relationship.

We were walking along Long Island Sound, holding hands. Every 2 minutes or so, Annabeth would stop suddenly to bend down and pick up a pretty shell. She would

scrutinize it with her piercing grey eyes, before deciding if it was worthy to be part of her collection. She had me carry a little bag for them, but I didn't mind. She said

they reminded her of me. I was enjoying myself just being next to the water. It felt like home, the smell of salt, and the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

Annabeth and I had spent the whole day on the beach, just by ourselves. The sun was beginning to set, causing the sky to change colors from blue to pink, pink to

yellow, and yellow to orange. We walked for a couple more minutes, and then sat down in the sand. I put my arm around her while we watched the waves and the

sunset. Nothing I did with her felt uncomfortable anymore. Everything came naturally, and felt right. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I admit, my heart skipped

a beat. Gods, she looked adorable, her long blonde hair spread out in delicate curls along her back. She was wearing her usual, a camp half blood tee-shirt and old

jeans, no makeup, and no jewelry.

She was stunning.

The sun was almost down, just a slither on the horizon, making the sky a deep crimson.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Not as much as you" I voiced my thoughts. Oh man, that's embarrassing. My face turned almost as red as the sky, but she just laughed.

"You're getting better at this, sea weed brain."

I smiled and pulled her tight, kissing her forehead.

She tilted her head up, so our lips would touch. It was soft and sweet at first, but something happened. I don't know if it was the mood, or the color of the sky, or the

smoldering look she gave me, but I began to kiss her urgently. I got the feeling I had been waiting for this all day. I opened my mouth slightly, and her arms flew

around my neck. I laid back in the sand. Her hands were in my hair, her legs wrapped around my waist. We were really going at it now, our lips moving in sync. My

arms were around her waist, not daring to go lower. She gasped for breath and tightened her legs. She was on top of me now, our tongues battling with desperation. I

just wanted to keep getting closer, but that was pretty much impossible, considering the fact that our bodies were already pressed up against each other. The sun was

down now, the stars and moon giving us light. We broke apart, my forehead pressed against hers. I just looked into those eyes, and I knew that I loved her. I also

knew that I couldn't tell her, not yet. I laid my head back against the sand staring at the stars. We began exchanging stories of the constellations. I told her the story

of Perseus, (my name sake) and pointed to its place in the sky. She told me about Hercules, a famous demigod hero. I closed my eyes, and we sat there in silence, our

arms wrapped around each other for warmth. I don't remember how long it took, but we drifted off in each others' arms.

_I want to do another chapter, so tell me if I should. R&R please!_


	2. Percy 2

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter... enjoy

Percy's Perspective

I opened my eyes, immediately regretting it. The sun was immensely bright, causing me to wince in pain. I brought my head up about 2 inches,

careful not to wake Annabeth. Her head was on my chest, her breathing coming in slow, steady gasps. I was a little disoriented at first, but then

memories came flooding back to me. A wave slammed into us, causing Annabeth to wake. She jumped up, completely confused. I didn't get wet of

course, but I felt sorry for Annabeth. She was drenched from waist down. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms, which had goose bumps.

"You okay?" I asked tentatively. I was afraid she was gonna punch me for no reason, but she just nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a dream" she murmured. Okay, I know what you're thinking. _A dream, so what? _But it's not like that. Demigod dreams are much

more vivid than mortals', sometimes giving us important information or messages from the gods. And, unlike mortal dreams, they're not easy to

forget. In long story short, they suck. I knew how she felt, and I was worried about her.

"What did you see?"

"It was about the second great prophecy. Remember? Rachel told it to us right after the Titan War." I nodded. I remembered, all right. And the

reminder made my stomach a little uneasy. The first great prophecy had been about me, and it caused terrible damage. If the first prophecy

predicted a Titan war, I didn't even want to imagine what the _second _one would have in store. She saw my worried look.

"Never mind, don't worry about it" I didn't push the subject, and Annabeth trudged into the water.

"You coming, sea weed brain?" I laughed and plunged in, head first. When I came up, I was completely dry.

"Show off," she muttered under her breath. I just smiled and splashed her with water. She returned the favor, and I willed myself to get wet. It

worked, and now we were both soaking wet.

"Happy?"

"Yep" She tackled me, and we went under.

She let go, but I held onto her. I carried her out of the water, and threw her over my shoulders.

"Let me go!" she screamed. We both started laughing.

"Nope!" I told her. I wasn't ready to put her down yet. Since I had become invincible and all from taking a bath in the Underworld, she seemed really light to me.

When I had taken that dip in the Styx, Annabeth had been the one thing that had made me anchored to the world; the one thing that made me want to stay mortal.

Just thinking about it made my face a little red. I positioned her differently so she was cradled in my arms. She was still giggling and kicking, her blond curls bouncing

everywhere. Then it hit me; I had _totally_ forgotten about camp. They were probably worried, and Dionysus, the god of wine, would not be happy. Actually, he would

love this; a perfect excuse to give us cleanup duty for the next week. I had promised Chiron we would be back by 9:00 yesterday.

"Uhh...Annabeth? We have to get back to camp. Like _right now." _She froze, and I could feel her body tense. I guess she had forgotten too, because she looked totally

surprised. I put her down gently, and we started running.


	3. Annabeth

_I appreciate the reviews! _

Annabeth's Perspective.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about camp; I practically lived there. Forgetting things was definitely not common for a child of Athena, but I couldn't help it. I had

just gotten lost in his sea-green eyes, his easy going smile, the humor in his voice...Oh, _stop it!_ I forced myself to snap out of it. I sounded like a child of Aphrodite, for

gods' sake. We were almost to Thalia's pine tree, sprinting up the hill. As soon as we reached past camp boundaries, I allowed myself a breath. Summer campers were

beginning to trickle in, the school year finally finished. Percy and I had gotten off early because of finals, so we had had a little extra time to ourselves. We made our

way down the hill towards the Big House. Chiron and Dionysus were sitting on the deck, probably waiting for the perfect moment to punish us. Chiron was in his

wheelchair form, his expression unreadable. Percy made a nervous gulp as we walked up the porch steps. I stopped in front of Chiron, ready to explain.

"Chiron, We're really sorry, we just lost track of time and-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"No need, Annabeth. I understand." There was a glint of humor in his eyes and voice, something I wasn't expecting. I was a little confused, but we turned to leave,

before he could change his mind.

Dionysus cleared his throat.

"You're not getting out of this one. Not with out a consequence..." He smiled as if he'd just won a million gold drachma.

"Kitchen duty," he continued,"for one week." I sighed and cursed under my breath. Kitchen duty was terrible, especially since we had to do it with the harpies. Percy

and I turned to go, this time with no objection from the camp director. When we were out of sight from Chiron and Dionysus, Percy took my hand. We strolled

through the cabins, saying hello to our friends. It was kind of

embarrassing, because the campers that hadn't heard about Percy and I dating, muttered things like "finally" and "took 'em long enough..." I'll admit, I blushed a little

at their comments. Lastly, he took me to my cabin.

"I'll see you at dinner," He told me. Then he peeked over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking and, when the coast was clear, he kissed me. It wasn't urgent like

last night, but it was sweeter, more gentle. I just wanted to stand here and kiss him all day, but I could here footsteps in my cabin, heading for the door. I pulled

away.

"See you," I said breathlessly. He turned and jogged away, just as the door behind me opened. It was Helen, one of my cabin mates from last year. She gave me a

nervous smile, and I knew right then and there that they had been watching from the window. I didn't let it bother me though, because Helen looked a little scared. I

pretended I hadn't even realized.

"What's up?" I asked her casually.

"Well..Andrea and Carson are fighting again..." she trailed off. Andrea and Carson were twins who were recently brought to camp by a satyr, about a month ago. They

were constantly fighting over bunk beds, books, maps... You name it, they fought over it. I just sighed and trudged inside. Sure enough, they looked like they were

about to rip each other's heads off.

"Woah, woah, woah, back off guys. What's the problem?" Carson sneered at Andrea.

"She copied from my strategy. _Again_!" Andrea looked appalled.

"I _did not_!" She lunged for Carson, but I got in her way.

"Break it up you two. That's enough! This argument is over, unless you want to be banned from the SMART boards..." They both got really quiet, and I sat on my

bunk. It felt good to be back at camp. I shuffled through some papers and tidied up my space a little. Before I knew it, I looked at my watch, and it was almost time

for dinner. I rounded up my cabin mates and led them to the dining pavilion. I saw Percy sitting at the Poseidon table by himself. I felt an urge to go and sit by him,

but I decided not to push it, since we already had kitchen tonight. He saw me gazing at him, and gave me such a heartwarming smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

It was dark now, but the stars and moon were luminous. I sat down and passed the food around, not really paying attention to what I was putting on my plate. When

the table had been served, we went to the bonfire to give a portion of our food to the gods. I sacrificed some to Athena as usual, and gave some to Aphrodite tonight.

Just for luck... I smiled to myself. We stuffed ourselves, talking and laughing like there was

no tomorrow. It didn't take long for everyone to finish; we were too excited for the opening capture the flag game. Chiron galloped to the center, now in centaur form,

and stomped his foot (well, hoof i guess) to get everyone's attention."As you all probably know by now, tonight there will be a game of capture the flag." He waited

while the crowd erupted with cheers and applause. The Ares cabin, who won the last game, yelled the loudest. _Not this time,_ I told myself. Athena had made a

temporary alliance with Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hecate. And Poseidon, of course. The Ares cabin had Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Hermes would be large in

number, and Ares would have good fighters, of cour- Chiron interrupted my thoughts.

"You know the rules, especially no killing..." he glanced at the Ares cabin, which looked a little disappointed. While he was finishing up, I quietly snuck over to Percy's

table to get him for kitchen duty.

"Let's go, sea weed brain. There's no way we're missing capture the flag." I grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the pavilion, and towards the kitchen.


	4. Annabeth 2

_I know I've said this like every chapter, but I really do appreciate the reviews. Here's the next chap. Hope you like it!_

Annabeth's perspective:

Kitchen duty turned out to be... not so bad. I mean, sure, the water was burning hot, and crazy harpies were waddling around everywhere, but somehow Percy

managed to make it kind of fun. While we were washing the dishes, I focused on thinking up a strategy for the upcoming game. _Hecate could be a good distraction _

_(since they're __good with magic and all) while Apollo snuck around the sides... Oh, Percy could take the creek, and help get the flag. We would need some defense too, _

_so Hephaestus __would be fine for that... _Before I knew it, we were finished. Percy and I bolted from the kitchen and began to head back to the pavilion. Percy grabbed

my arm on the way there, pulling me back.

"Wait a sec, Annabeth," he had a mischievous grin on his face, "Don't I get a kiss for good luck? You want us to win, right?" My first reaction was to punch him. When

my hand flew up to his shoulder, though, he caught it just in time. He pulled me into a kiss, and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I couldn't resist. His hand caressed my cheek, and a shiver went down my spine. I kissed him back, and felt glad that it was too dark for him to see how red my face

was. I pulled away after about 20 seconds, before he became irresistible.

"Come on, we need to go," I whispered.

We were just in time for picking our equipment, though I already had a weapon. It was a dagger about the length of my hand. I remembered Luke once saying that

daggers were only for the quickest and smartest fighters. Thinking of him made me a little sad, but I wiped the feeling away. Luke was fine now, maybe even in the

Fields of Elysium. He had died a hero, and besides, I had Percy now. Everyone was waiting for us to hurry up, so I quickly picked out a shield and some armor. Percy,

Jake, Will, and I, the head of our cabins, led our team to the creek. We carried Athena's banner, which had a barn owl atop an olive tree. The Ares campers were

yelling insults at us, and I spotted Clarisse sneering at Percy. They had never gotten along, but Clarisse and I had sort of seen eye to eye, lately. Of course, that

wouldn't matter now, because we were on opposite teams. And...as always...I had a plan. Far away, the conch horn sounded. We raised our swords and charged,

slashing and cutting like no body's business. There was no real harm done though, after all, no maiming was aloud. I risked a glance behind me, and Percy was doing

some pretty amazing stuff. He was causing the creek water to rocket at least 20 feet in the air, and blast some of the trespassers. A group of Ares kids charged into

the creek, but were quickly overcome by a tidal wave knocking them back. It was incredible, and I wanted to sit there and watch, but a Hermes camper attacked me,

forcing me to avert my attention. I took him down quickly, and made for the darker and less traveled part of the woods. Will Solace, the leader of Apollo, caught up

with me.

"Annabeth," he whispered, "we need some help on the west boundary line. Do you think we could risk moving some Hephaestus kids over there?" I nodded.

"Sure... Oh, and on your way, tell Percy to come find me. I need some help searching for the flag."

He grinned and added,

"Fine, but no dilly-dallying or distractions." He was a smart kid, because he bolted away before I could punch him in the face. The forest was extremely dark, the

treetops blocking any light from the moon. It was a humid night, with saccades twittering obnoxiously, and fireflies blinking occasionally. I began to hear footsteps

behind me. As I concentrated on where they were located, I stopped paying attention to where I was going. I smacked my head against a low tree branch, and fell to

the ground. I groaned, even though who ever was behind me probably heard. My head was throbbing painfully, and I felt the unmistakable trickle of blood down my

cheek. A bright light shined on my face, making me flinch.

"Need a hand, Wise girl?" Percy! There was not another voice I would rather have heard. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. I staggered, almost falling

on my face again, but he caught me by the waist.

"Whoa, you okay?" I nodded, and he steadied me. His face was only inches from mine, his breath hot on my face. I really _really _wanted to kiss him, but I restrained

myself.

We needed to focus on winning.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anytime." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Let's go, sea weed brain. We've got a game to win." I let him lead, since he had the flashlight, but I held onto his hand. _It's only so I know where he is,_ I tried to

convince myself. It was no use though, because the sensible side of me knew the truth. We trudged through the woods for about 10 minutes, and it started to rain. I

was surprised that any precipitation could make it through such dense treetops. I shivered slightly, and Percy put his arm around me. I noticed that he seemed to

grow stronger from the rain, gaining energy with every drop. I guess it made sense, because he _was _the son of Poseidon and all. I began to hear voices, up ahead in a

small glade. They were harsh whispers, no doubt from the Ares cabin. We tiptoed closer, and crouched down behind a holly bush. When I peered into the clearing, I

felt a jolt of excitement. There it was, the red flag. Guarded by none other than Clarisse, and one of her burliest looking cabin members.


End file.
